


Untranslatable Emotions

by lonely_lala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lala/pseuds/lonely_lala
Summary: This is fluff. Just fluff. I only rated it T because I’m not exactly sure what “General Audience” is limited to. A lot of Hyuckhei because I started shipping them a lot. Enjoy (if possible).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st time writer. Sorry if it sucks but I’m practicing and I wanted to give it a try. Hate won’t be tolerated. Most of my writing will be really short so I’m sorry about that >.<

Hyggelig (Danish): A warm, friendly, cozy demeanor.  
Hyuckhei/Luchan

Donghyuck really likes tall people.  
Maybe it stems from the fact that most of the members have sprung up in height (even though he and Renjun were left behind in this race), but there's a certain comfort in being able to smile up at someone.

The warm feeling of being able to be completely enveloped in someone's embrace because of how much taller they are. It's part of the reason why he loves getting hugs and attention from Johnny. However, there's someone he's been curious about hugging despite his initial trepidation.

Lucas.

So far their interactions have been scant because of their separate schedules, but that hadn’t killed his curiosity about how it would feel to be hugged by Lucas.

Would his arms completely envelop his frame? Is his chest as warm as Johnny's? Would he laugh in his ear like Chenle? Would he smile as brightly as Jaemin while he did it?

"Lucas-hyung?" Donghyuck spoke abruptly in the doorway of the practice room. The words leaving his mouth before he could even think about what he was going to ask next. His neck flushed slightly red.

"Yeah?" Lucas turns around slowly, his brow raising in response. A smile slowly blooms on his face when he sees who had called. He hadn't had the time to interact with Donghyuck as much as he had wanted to before this moment, so he was feeling pretty excited that the younger boy had initiated a conversation.

"Can you hug me?" Donghyuck's voice came out in a surprisingly timid tone, unsure of whether Lucas would agree or just laugh at the odd request.

It ended up being both.

With a few long strides forwards, Lucas was right in front of him and stooped down, his long arms gently pulling Donghyuck against his chest, one large hand on the small of his back. A sudden warmth filled Donghyuck's chest. Slowly, his arms came around to hug Lucas back and he smiled as he did.

Lucas hugged the same way he laughed and joked around. Easily and warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wabi-Sabi (Japanese): Finding beauty in imperfections.  
> (AU, not idols)
> 
> Johnyong

Johnny had never considered it an imperfection. The tiny scar beside Taeyong's eye was anything but. Maybe he was biased as his boyfriend, but everything about Taeyong was endearing to him, even when they butted heads about whose turn it was to do the laundry he could never really stay mad for long.

Often times he would catch Taeyong staring at the mirror they had in the bedroom of their apartment, his eyes zeroing in on that one spot every time. His hand would come up and touch it, as if by doing so he could make it disappear. Johnny never let him dwell on it too much. Not when he could see how much it was affecting his self confidence.

Johnny would just walk over, leaning down to rest his chin in the crook of Taeyong's neck. The left side of Johnny's face nuzzling in as close as can be to leave butterfly kisses against the scar. Taeyong laughs and his ears burn red at his boyfriend's silly antics. Johnny knows that insecurity can't be solved with kisses and words alone. But the smile that graces Taeyong's face every time, the one that reaches his eyes makes it worth the effort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafuné (Brazilian Portueguese): The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair.  
> (College AU, XD also inspired by Donghyuck with glasses)  
> Hyukhei/Luchan

Donghyuck pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, his mouth pursing at the book he was reading. He had picked it up from the bookstore because it had looked interesting, but all it ended being was another boring supernatural love triangle. He wondered if it was too late to return it...

A sudden boom rung out in the silence of the apartment, startling him enough to drop the book on his lap. He huffed slightly and picked it up, slightly frustrated that he had lost his place. Was Yukhei home early from class today? He didn't have to wait long for an answer before a grumpy looking Yukhei marched in and threw himself on the couch lightly, his head landing on Donghyuck's lap while his long legs hung off the side (they were still furniture shopping for a bigger couch, to no avail). 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Donghyuck couldn't help the smirk from forming on his face at his slightly dramatic boyfriend. Yukhei may be the oldest one in the relationship, but he definitely liked being coddled more among the two of them. Which was fine, they both had enough affection in their hearts to spare for each other and their needs. 

Yukhei narrowed his eyes playfully, his right hand grabbing the book from Donghyuck's hand and tossing it to the side, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" that resounded, and placed Donghyuck's now empty hands lightly on the top of his head. 

"Do you want to be petted puppy?" Even as he said this teasingly, Donghyuck had already begun running his hand through Yukhei‘s hair, carefully stroking his head so as to not pull at anything painfully. It wasn't long before a deep hum started in Yukhei‘s chest, reverberating through Donghyuck's body, making him laugh at how easily Yukhei fell apart from having his head pet.

"All jokes aside. What's wrong? You don't usually come home from class with that look on your face unless it's science and I'm pretty sure today was dance." Donghyuck's voice got softer in tone, especially once he saw the eyebrow crease disappear as Yukhei‘s face begun to relax.

Yukhei opened one eye and closed it just as quick before muttering, "I forgot dance class was cancelled this week and I spent 20 minutes waiting for class to begin. I woke up early today for nothing." A light flush dusted his cheeks at the admission.

Donghyuck hadn't meant to laugh as hard as he did and almost felt bad for doing so when he saw Yukhei‘s lip pout out. He smiled down at him and leant downward to peck his lips lightly. Yukhei struggled to push himself up to continue the kiss but was swiftly pushed down. 

"You're an idiot Yukhei. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up to finish your report in two hours." Donghyuck scolded as he carded his fingers slowly through Yukhei‘s hair for a few minutes until he heard his breathing level out. His lap was getting sorer by the minute but there was no way he was getting up now. Not with Yukhei slumbering away so cutely.

Donghyuck huffed but he was anything but annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Yuhkei happened to me. I’m very absentminded at times XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikigai (Japanese): a reason to get up in the morning, a reason to live  
> (Coffeehouse/Restaurant AU, I'm doing all the basic tropes for this ship cause it's what I want. This gonna be corny but I listened to Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop by Landon Piggs to write this)

Yukhei was tired, wet, and cold.  
Nothing was going right today. His alarm hadn't woken him up in time for his job interview, which was why he rushed out of his house so quickly without thinking about bringing his umbrella with him. 

On a day predicted to encounter 80% change of rain. Unsurprisingly enough, it rained and it rained hard. 

To make things worse, he didn't make it to his interview in time and now he's soaked to the bone and his formal wear is clinging to his body and chilling him to the bone. His body wracked with shivers from the blustery wind that was accompanying the cold rain. People milling about past him would only spare him a pitiful glance before rushing away. At least no one had laughed at him. 

A loud grumbling noise distracted him from his pity party of one, reminding him that he had also not eaten this morning in his rush to make it to his interview in time. He sighed and looked around, happy to see a store beginning to open for early lunch hours. La Flor read the rainbow colored sign above the restaurant.

Yukhei rushed over from across the street once the lights changed at an intersection and was almost there when his bad luck of the day had decided that it wasn't done messing with him. He slid right as he reached the door and banged his nose against the glass, a painful thud resounding.

Today was just not Yukhei‘s day.

As he rubbed his nose, cursing to himself about how horrible this day was turning out to be, the door swung open to receive him. How embarrassing. He hoped that there weren't too many people who saw him meld his face into the door. 

"Are you okay there? That was quite the attempted entrance."

"Do I l-" He didn't continue to voice his frustration. The boy in front of him (Lee Donghyuck his name tag said) was dressed warmly in a turtle neck sweater but what stuck out about him the most was the bright smile that shone on his face. It was a welcome reprieve from the cold and somber atmosphere from outside. Yukhei had met his share of attractive people (He knew Lee Taeyong for crying out loud) but he had never seen someone so...so...

So cute.

"Hello? Hello? Did you hit yourself too hard coming in?" Donghyuck continued speaking, brow furrowed slightly in worry now, and that's when Yukhei realized that it would be a good idea to actually respond rather that stand there looking at him like a creep.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just really slippery out there. With the rain and all." He said with a forced smile. His nose was still thrumming in pain and he guessed it was most likely reddened from the impact it took when he walked in. Donghyuck must think he's an idiot. At this point even he thought he was an idiot. 

"Rain will do that. Anyways, may I interest you in something? Like a menu?" The boy smiled at him kindly again and Yukhei‘s heart nearly sprung out of his chest at how beautiful it was. Maybe this day wasn't as horrible as he had thought. 

The boy led him to a singular table and handed him a menu before taking out a pad of paper and pen from the front of his sun flower shaped apron. Yukhei couldn't help but stare at his heart-shaped lips and wonder about how it'd feel to...His train of thought was quickly interrupted. 

"My name is Lee Donghyuck and I'll be your server for today. What can I interest you in?"

"You." Yukhei's mouth spoke for him before his brain could even process what he had just said to Donghyuck. His ear burned red and he fought the urge to hide his face. There was no taking it back now. Might as well roll with it and hope for the best. Jungwoo was right. The most embarrassing person to Yukhei is unfiltered Yukhei. 

"Laame. You're gonna hit on me with a line like that? Try again pretty boy. I might just say yes if you make it interesting." Donghyuck teased him with a laugh, his eyes crinkling in mirth. He was most likely humoring him but Yukhei wanted to take this shot, especially if it meant Donghyuck would laugh like that again. 

"I thought the sun was supposed to come after the rain, but your smile has proved me wrong." Maybe it was a combination of dumb bravery that allowed him to say that but what did he have to lose? His dignity? He lost that on the way in here when he left the imprint of his nose on the door. 

Donghyuck obviously wasn't expecting that. Yukhei felt a smile creep onto his face as the server's face flushed red. Donghyuck's hand came up to tug at his turtleneck, most likely a nervous habit of his. At least his pick-up line seemed to be well received by the cute boy. 

"T-that was good Casanova. But I'm not gonna make it that easy for you." Even as Donghyuck said this, Yukhei couldn't help but have hope when he saw Donghyuck trying to hide his smile behind the pad of paper that he brought up to his face. 

"Actually, my name's Yukhei and I'm more than willing to keep trying. I might have just found my next favorite place."

And so, Yukhei‘s life became a little brighter after that unlucky rainy day. It had nothing to do with the rainbow that came after the rain later that evening but had everything to do with the sun inside La Flor.


End file.
